


Slow Drive

by ParaducksSpace



Series: Life is Weird so at Least Try to Have Fun [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deacon is a Good guy, Gen, I started writing this when I was in a bad place, Nonbinary Character, Pheonix uses they/them, Smoking, Theyre just good friends, but its been a long time and it ended happy, but mostly giggles for fun, i love modern aus, its just fluffy, slight angst, you can pry them from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: Don’t you wanna come to the front door like a normal friend?”“I’m a certified birdwatcher. You can trust me.”“Birdwatchers don’t usually climb trees.” Nix chuckled.“I’m also an acrobat! Trust me that you’re gonna be okay!”----Self indulgent friend-fic that I wrote in small parts over the span of a year and a half





	Slow Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in the middle of 11th grade and I finished it the summer after graduating high school  
> But I had a lot of fun with it over the years and I hope you enjoy it too

Crickets chirped softly as Nix exhaled. Warm smoke drifted past their cracked lips as they closed their eyes to the night sky. The opaque smoke traveled up into the air above their head. The smoke drifted, catching slightly on the brim of their baseball cap and sending the smoke back into their closed eyes. Nix took a deep breath of clean night air before opening their eyes again to take in the view.

The view from the roof of the largest house in Sanctuary was spectacular at night. Nix could make out the lights of the city in the distance, polluting the view of the stars. Despite the bright city obstructing the view, the sky was brilliant. The stars twinkled behind incoming clouds as if watching over the large house. The last of the smoke from their cigarette curled into the night and dissipated. The only remnants that it had existed at all was the burn of the stem left over and the warmth curling through Nix’s lungs.

Nix ground out the end of their cigarette on the roof shingles as they watched a smooth breeze’s remaining power drift through the trees surrounding the yard. A soft crunching of feet on fallen leaves pulled Nix out of their peaceful trance. A figure in a varsity jacket covering a dirty white shirt and blue jeans cautiously walked through the backyard. The figure continued until they were just below Nix’s dangling legs.

“You do know that those are probably gonna kill you, right Fi?”

Nix smiled softly as they leaned over the edge to look at the intruder.

“That means a whole lot coming from you, Deke.” Nix joked.

Deacon looked up at them in mock shock. “What? Me? Never!”  
  
They both laughed as Deacon climbed up the tree that overhung the roof. The branches shook and dead leaves rained down onto the lawn. Deacon perched on a sturdy branch and held his hand out for Nix.  
  
“Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”  
  
Nix looked at Deacon’s hand inquisitively. “You sure that’s safe? Don’t you wanna come to the front door like a normal friend?”  
  
“I’m a certified birdwatcher. You can trust me.”  
  
“Birdwatchers don’t usually climb trees.” Nix chuckled.  
  
“I’m also an acrobat! Trust me that you’re gonna be okay!”  
  
“But I’m not!” Nix laughed, grinning.  
  
Deacon’s smile broke his angry façade.  
  
“Come on, Fi, just trust me because I’m your friend. I’ll keep you safe.” Deacon’s smile warmed Nix to their core. They felt the warmth curl through them like the burn of their cigarette. Nix exhaled slowly out of habit and recoiled slightly when they couldn’t see the acrid smoke curling past their lips. Deacon was still smiling, hand outstretched for Nix to grab ahold of for balance.  
  
Nix shook their head and laughed, but stood and took Deacon’s hand nonetheless. He carefully helped them up and onto the overhanging branch he was currently perched on. He tried to keep them steady as they climbed down the large tree. Once Deacon had reached the bottom, he immediately began spotting Nix to make sure they didn’t slip. Deacon let his hands hover around Nix’s waist until their feet were on the ground.  
  
“You alright there Fi?” Deacon asked, moving a hand to run up into his short red hair.  
  
“I’m fine Deke.” Nix laughed. They watched him nervously run his hand through his hair, the soft orange color bright against his pale skin.  
  
Deacon nodded slowly, brushing his hands on his ratty shirt before swooping down and extending an arm towards the street where his car was no doubt parked.  
  
Nix and Deacon walked side by side through the yard before slipping through the gate quietly. The street beyond the yard was illuminated by two bright lampposts on opposite sides, one of which Deacon’s old blue Mustang was parked under. Deacon took out his keys to unlock the doors as they walked closer. He unlocked the passenger door first, letting Nix slip in before walking over to his side and sliding in.  
  
Nix shivered as they sat in the leather seats, pulling the edges of their coat closer around their body. As soon as Deacon turned on the engine, Nix reached for the heater to help bring back some of the warmth they had just indulged themselves in. As Deacon started up the car, the engine and heater hummed to life. The air blew cold for a minute or two before turning to warmth and spreading across Nix’s face.  
  
Deacon turned and looked at Nix, resting his head in his hand as his elbow rest on the center console. He looked at them expectantly and nodded his head towards their seatbelt. Nix silently pushed their bottom lip out and downturned the outer corners of their eyes, looking at Deacon with a puppy dog face.  
  
Deacon chuckled before shaking his head as best as he could, limited by his position. Nix sighed and smiled before turning to click their buckle into place.  
  
“I don’t know why you have such a death wish.” Deacon smiled, turning the key in the ignition of the car.  
  
“Y’know,” Nix started, “it’s complicated.” They turned and looked at Deacon as he focused on the road, dark glasses firmly set on the bridge of his nose. They knew he cared but knew enough not to pry too deeply.  
  
“So, where are we going?” Nix asked, turning to look at the road out their window.  
  
“The mall is closed, but the 7-11 in the parking lot is always open, and you looked like you needed a slushie, bro.”  
  
Nix chuckles, smiling softly to the empty streets as they drive.  
  
_Being alone is great._ Nix smiles, looking over at Deacon as he stared at the road, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel. _But this is pretty nice too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!!!!!  
> Hmu on tumblr!! @paraducksspace


End file.
